


Taking A Moment

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon - TV, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an Atlantis celebration, John drags Rodney into a storage room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Tie gag.

When John finally dragged Rodney into the supply closet, Rodney's mouth was turned down on one side, already complaining about missing the delicious cake in the Mess Hall. John ignored the rant and reached out, wrapping his fingers around Rodney's tie. John had been watching Rodney all night, admiring the cut of Rodney's suit, his broad shoulders and lickable neck. John gently tugged on Rodney's tie, pulling him close.  
  
"Been thinkin' about this," John murmured, and kissed along Rodney's jawline, nibbled on Rodney's earlobe. He kissed Rodney deeply, fingers undoing Rodney's tie, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing more of the other man's neck, the top of his chest. He pulled Rodney's shirt out of his pants and Rodney moaned, his chest vibrating with it under John's hand. John pulled back, felt his lips curl into a smirk, and held up the tie.  
  
"Don't want you to get _loud_ ," John said, and Rodney's eyes went wide, pupils dilating.  
  
"Hn," Rodney said, body relaxing against John. John gently wrapped the tie around Rodney's head, tying it in place, making sure Rodney's mouth was covered and the knot would hold for as long as he needed it to. John leaned back, took in Rodney's rumpled state, his wild hair and messy clothes, his mouth covered. He smiled, slowly.  
  
"Feel free to make as much noise as you want," He said, crowding Rodney up against the wall. "No one's going to hear you."  
  
And no one did.


End file.
